Symphonic
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible? PHSlash. AU.
1. The Start Of Something New

**Synopsis:**  
Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible?

Haley James was diagnosed with leukemia, Peyton Sawyer lost her mother to leukemia just a few months ago. As Peyton finds herself in a group with people trying to help, she finds one girl extremely odd, and surprising. Haley James has a passion for life, and Peyton doesn't understand how she can still believe so much about so many things after what's been thrown at her.

Haley will teach Peyton that just because life throws you curve balls, doesn't mean it's a good enough reason to fall down and not get back up.**  
Chapter Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Peyton/Haley (slash - relationship)

* * *

**Symphonic  
Chapter One: The Start Of Something New  
**

"Hi. I'm Peyton Sawyer." a slender curly blonde girl introduced herself to the circle of people in the room. There were ten people, and in a ratio of girls to guys it would be six to four. The blonde scanned the room as the rest greeted her. 

"So, Peyton. Why don't you tell us why you're here?" the elderly woman, obviously the one who ran the program spoke up.

"Well, my father's forcing me to be here." Peyton muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't even know why she was there though, her father had left the day before to head out to work millions of miles away again. It's not like he'd know whether or not she went.

The woman, who needed some new clothes that matched this century (and didn't have floral print), and maybe even a new hair cut, laughed softly at her response and shook her head. "Well, other than that." she added.

"Well, my mom." she corrected. "She just died of cancer." The group offered their sympathies, while Peyton couldn't care less.

"Well, welcome to the group Peyton. We're here to help, you can talk to us and nothing goes out of this room. It's an anonymous group designed to help those effected by cancer." she explained.

"So, Haley, tell us how your appointment went." she moved on to the subject at hand. Peyton shot a glance to the girl who now had the group's attention. A petite dirty blonde haired girl, with wavy hair that cascaded a little further than her shoulders. She looked healthy to Peyton, but then again, she wasn't very good at judging people was she? Her mother, well her biological one, looked healthy… so much for that opinion.

"Uhm, well." Haley nodded her head with a small smile and Peyton wondered how the girl could smile. "Kind of nerve wracking, but I'm happy to say that so far so good. Blood tests turned up negative." she confidently announced as the group smiled and congratulated her.

Peyton didn't have cancer, at least not that she knew of, not yet. And ever since her mother died, she wondered whether things would get better. After pushing everyone she knew out, Peyton's father was fed up and told her to go see somebody. Instead of seeing a psychiatrist or some therapist that really didn't help, she chose this group reluctantly. It was based in the hospital, something she wasn't too keen on having to go to every Wednesday during her week when she'd much rather brood in her bedroom. It had a better smell, and a better atmosphere.

* * *

Haley punched her best friend, a toned blonde boy in the shoulder as he tried to feed her an old sandwich that he had just found in his locker. "Ew, put that away Luke." she exclaimed, pushing his arm away from her face as students walked past them. 

"Aw, come on Hales." Lucas complained, "You're such a party pooper." he pouted before putting it back into his locker, and replacing the sandwich with a book he needed for his next class.

"When I said put it away, I didn't mean in your locker. I meant in the garbage can!" she made a disgusted face before adjusting the strap of her book bag.

"So, how was the Doctor's, Hales?" he asked, changing the subject. Lucas Scott, Haley James' best friend. And even that didn't really describe their relationship. They were more like family. Lucas and Haley had been friends since the age of five, when Haley's jacket had been stolen from her and Lucas got it back for her. The two then hung out on the playground everyday before their parents, Karen Roe and Lydia and Jimmy James met and started to plan play dates almost everyday. Then as time went on, Haley and Lucas still had sleepovers, despite the fact that they weren't exactly two girls painting each others nails during the night. Of course, their friendship was just that, a friendship and nothing more. After you see a boy in his head gear, it kind of gets rid of any chance of anything more coming out of it.

"It was alright. After all, it's the Doctors." she responded making another disgusted face with the famous scrunched nose. Haley had been attending doctors appointments since she was nine and had been diagnosed with leukemia. Lucas had been by her side during her first chemotherapy treatment. It was a horrid experience, and something she had to go through again when she was thirteen. Now, after being cancer free since the age of fourteen, Haley takes it upon herself to help out those who are going through what she went through. That and having to go through that same scared feeling every month during doctor visits.

"Hales, you know what I mean." he told her. Lucas was always worried about his friend, especially when it came to the thought of losing her. He had once told her that they belonged to a club. And that club didn't allow anyone to leave, so she better not be breaking the rules.

"I'm fine, Luke." Haley told him as Lucas shut his locker relieved. "Now, lets go to smart English class." she joked, calling the AP English class the 'smart' one, as Karen used to call it. Or, still does call it.

* * *

"Onomatopoeia." Haley answered after being called on. 

"Correct! Looks like at least someone's been doing their homework. Good job, Haley!" their English teacher answered.

Haley? Peyton Sawyer sat behind the blonde boy who high fived the girl beside him. Haley? Wasn't she the girl from that group? The blonde hadn't noticed the girl before to be perfectly honest. Then again, Peyton and Haley ran in two completely different circles. One was popular, the other… wasn't even remotely close to the word.

It surprised Peyton to see Haley smile so much. It seemed like every time she noticed the girl the blonde would be laughing or smiling. Peyton hadn't had cancer, she hadn't been through those horrible chemo sessions and yet she couldn't even manage a smile. She pushed people out of her lives like they were nothing. She broke up with her boyfriend - which was probably a good thing seeing as how he was an ass - and hadn't spoken to her best friend in weeks after her mother died. Peyton had a hard time letting people into her life to begin with. People always leave.

* * *

"Hi, Haley?" she spoke up after the class had ended and Haley and the blonde boy had departed ways. 

Turning around, Haley smiled and stopped in her tracks. "Hey… uhm, Peyton right?" she asked as Peyton nodded in response. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were the Haley from Wednesday… at the hospital."

"Oh yeah." she nodded, "I go there every week." she told Peyton. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks." Peyton responded absentminded. She had heard that too many times to actually trust anyone that said it to her. It was just a default response when anybody died.

"So, will I see you on Wednesday?"

"Uhm, yeah. Maybe. It depends if I have something else to do." Of course Peyton wouldn't have something to do. Unless you call watching television or being stalked on web cam was something more important than dealing with something that was itching to come out sooner or later.

Haley nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm around if you ever want to talk, you know, outside of the whole group thing. Personally, it took me three months to start going to that group weekly, well actually it took me five months to actually talk." she added a short lived laugh. "But, it really does help. They really understand what you're going through, because everyone there has either been touched by cancer or someone close to them has. They're a great group of people."

"But, anyway," she stopped with a laugh, "I'll stop seeming like a commercial for the place. Uhm, here's my email." she ripped off a piece of paper and wrote it down. "You know, throw it away, rip it up, use it. Whatever. I'm just around if you want to talk." she told the girl, surprising Peyton on how forward she really was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please let me know what you guys think and whether I should continue or not. Next chapter'll be more interesting, promise ;) New chapter of The Best Years is coming up soon! 


	2. The Lunch Box Chatter

**Synopsis:**  
Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible?

Haley James was diagnosed with leukemia, Peyton Sawyer lost her mother to leukemia just a few months ago. As Peyton finds herself in a group with people trying to help, she finds one girl extremely odd, and surprising. Haley James has a passion for life, and Peyton doesn't understand how she can still believe so much about so many things after what's been thrown at her.

Haley will teach Peyton that just because life throws you curve balls, doesn't mean it's a good enough reason to fall down and not get back up.**  
Chapter Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Peyton/Haley (slash - relationship)

* * *

**Symphonic  
Chapter Two: The Lunch Box Chatter  
**

It was Wednesday, but Peyton had seen no sign of Haley at the group. To be perfectly honest, Peyton had looked forward to the next meeting after talking to Haley. Maybe this place would help. God knows she needed it. Peyton had locked herself in her room from after school until the morning again, only leaving to go to school or when she needed food.

Pursing her lips together, the blonde had made it home and hopped out of her mother's collectible convertible before unlocking the door - yes, she had locked it. Closing the door, she remembered to lock it, having gotten into the routine shortly after unwanted visitors wouldn't stop coming to see how she was doing. How she was doing, Peyton scoffed at the thought. Her mother had just died… for a second time, how was she supposed to be doing?

Heading up the stairs, she dropped her book bag along the way, deciding against doing her homework until the next morning before classes were supposed to start and got to her bedroom. Searching around the room, she looked for the tiny piece of paper that had Haley's email written on it. Peyton hadn't thrown it out, but she wasn't quite sure where it had been dropped, there were too many things on her desk to just find it. With a sigh, the blonde threw papers from one side to the other, before finding it minutes later and putting on an accomplished smile.

Plopping herself down on her computer chair, Peyton made herself comfortable before wiggling her mouse around for the screensaver to turn off. Double clicking on her AIM, she typed 'TutorGrrl' as the screen name on 'Add A Contact'. Haley signed on as quickly as she added her, and for some reason Peyton was able to breathe properly knowing nothing had happened to her.

Double clicking on her screen name, the blonde got ready to type.

_Punk'n'Disorderly says: Hey. This is Peyton… From school?  
TutorGrrl says: Hey! So you decided against throwing that paper away huh?  
TutorGrrl says: I guess it's good then, you didn't waste a tree.  
Punk'n'Disorderly says: Yeah. Haha.  
Punk'n'Disorderly says: I was actually wondering something. How come you weren't there today?  
TutorGrrl says: Oh! You mean at the group session? Looks like I'm a great spokesperson for it, huh? Ha!_

Peyton laughed.

_TutorGrrl says: I had a family dinner to go to. Kind of like a celebratory thing._

Peyton's smile faded to a frown at the mention of family_._

Punk'n'Disorderly says: Oh… I was just wondering, you know… Making sure nothing bad had happened.  
TutorGrrl says: Haha, well thanks for the thoughts.  
Punk'n'Disorderly says: You're welcome.  
TutorGrrl says: Well, I've gotta run. I have to head off to work for the last few hours to close up shop.  
TutorGrrl says: I'll see you at school then?  
Punk'n'Disorderly says: Yeah, of course. See you at English.

'TutorGrrl' has now signed off.

Peyton sighed, leaning back in her chair as she threw a t-shirt found on the ground beside her over her web cam. She wasn't in the mood to be watched. Especially if her father was while he was at work, she didn't need him on her back too. She had smiled, even laughed once… That was enough for a week in her world.

* * *

Haley nibbled on her ham sandwich at lunch, always bringing her lunch rather than buying it. She didn't have a lot of money to begin with, and any money that she got from her job at Karen's Café she spent on her music, or new clothes. She always felt guilty when she had to ask her parents for money. Her family wasn't poor, and they didn't struggle to make ends meet, but she wasn't as rich as some kids around Tree Hill were.

Peyton held a tray of food she had bought at the cafeteria, not exactly planning on eating all of it she just didn't want to look like she was horribly depressed and couldn't eat anything. She'd eat the apple she had grabbed, and nibble on the curly fries they had as a special that day. Walking around the courtyard where most students ate their lunches when it wasn't storm season, she looked around to see if there were any empty tables to sit at.

Her eyes were caught by a waving Brooke Davis, her best friend since as long as she could remember. The fact was, Peyton hadn't spoken to her since three days after her mom had died. As much as Brooke tried, she'd never understand what it was like to lose someone you loved. To lose a parent. It was different for her, her parents were still around if she wanted them to be… they just were out of the state. The blonde let out a sigh as she ignored her best friend and let her eyes wander once again, rolling over the sight of the basketball team with her ex-boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Rolling her eyes at the thought of how long she had put up with him, she caught a glimpse of Haley eating a sandwich with a notebook in front of her.

Ignoring her first instinct which was to just walk away, knowing that she'd never hear the end of it. Sitting down with a nerd like Haley James? That just wasn't allowed, according to Brooke, but Peyton didn't care about that stuff. She didn't care what social class you were in, what clique you were in, if you were a nice person she'd talk to you. Peyton didn't understand why people enjoyed cliques.

"This seat taken?" she questioned, making her presence known to the other blonde girl who seemed to be in her own world.

Haley jumped a little at the sound of a girl's voice. Usually it was Lucas that came to eat with her, but he was off talking to Coach Whitey about joining the basketball team or something or other. Haley hoped that he accepted Whitey's offer. Collecting her thoughts, she remembered where she was and nodded her head waving towards the seat across from her at the table as if to tell her to sit down. "It is now." she added as Peyton sat down.

"You bring your own lunch?" Peyton chuckled lightly.

Haley acted as though she were offended, "Yes. I rather enjoy eating out of a brown bag." she joked with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Plus my mom gets joy out of helping me with something with school." she told the girl honestly. Haley was great at school, she did good in her academics and she had Lucas to chat to, then she tutored her classmates when they needed it. There was no where in that part of her life that she really needed her mother's help and Haley knew how much that made her mother feel helpless. So, as if to give her something to do, Haley let her mom pack her lunch every morning. Even though it would seem like such a small thing, it meant a lot to her mom and now it was just a routine that Haley enjoyed just as much as her own mother.

Peyton nodded, not wanting to get into the subject of mothers packing lunches. Mainly because that all stopped when Anna Sawyer died. Grabbing a curly fry, she popped one into her mouth before offering some to Haley mindlessly. Usually it was Brooke that just grabbed one without asking.

Haley's eyes lit up at the sight of the fries. Curly fries, yum. Grabbing one she threw it into her mouth and chewed it with a smile. "Thanks." she said to the girl after swallowing. Peyton nodded in response.

"So, shouldn't you be eating with your friends over there?" Haley asked, breaking the momentary silence between the two girls.

Peyton pursed her lips together at the topic, shaking her head lightly. "I haven't actually spoken to half of them for like two weeks." she answered her honestly. There was something about Haley that just made her want to let everything out. Like maybe, in some way that the girl across from her would understand her better than she understood herself half the time. Haley was always smiling, and part of her wanted to know why, but then there was the part of her that was glad that Haley didn't let things get to her. It seemed like she was just a real nice, warm and welcoming person. It was people like that that Peyton envied the most.

Haley cocked an eyebrow, taking another bite of her sandwich. "And why's that? The bouncing getting too much?" she questioned with a smirk as she chewed on her sandwich, the smirk only being used to show she was only kidding. Haley wasn't much of a fan of the cheerleaders herself, especially Brooke Davis, the captain. The girl made it her duty or something to spread gossip and the blonde didn't like that. Not to mention she usually made Haley's life a living hell whenever she ran into the girl.

Peyton laughed softly and shook her head, "Well, the giddy part isn't really my thing to begin with. I'm not much of a cheerleader."

"I've noticed."

This time, it was Peyton who acted offended before shaking it off to show she was only kidding. Peyton knew that she didn't come off as the stereotypical cheerleader, and the fact was that if Brooke wasn't her best friend and there wasn't something making her prove to others she'd quit the squad in a matter of seconds. "Well, where's your friend? Aren't you usually with that guy… blonde haired… blue eyed."

Haley's eyebrow once again shot up, questioning the girl silently. "You noticed his eye colour? Wow, you must be a very detailed oriented person." she smirked some more. "He's god knows where. He told me he went to talk to the basketball Coach." she shrugged as Peyton nodded.

"Well don't let Nathan know that, he'll pop a vein." Peyton laughed softly at her statement and the image. She knew how much Nathan despised even having his half brother around, although he'd never acknowledge the kid as his brother. The guy was the bastard son of Dan Scott, and that's how he knew him by - the bastard. The guy that nobody wanted, along with his mother. Which yes, was rude, but coming from Nathan it was just a normal everyday occurrence. The guy was an idiot.

Haley joined Peyton's laughter with her own before finishing one half of her sandwich. "Yeah, they're not exactly brotherly love, are they?" she rolled her eyes at the thought. The two hated each other, that much was clear. Nathan was an ass to everyone, and although Haley believed in second chances, she didn't see Nathan getting one from anybody anytime soon. He didn't seem to care either.

"Dan Scott and his sperm." Peyton joked, which got the girls bursting into laughter.

"How he even managed to knock up two women I have no idea. I mean… the guy's not exactly a winner."


	3. The Tipping Point

**Synopsis:**  
Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible?

Haley James was diagnosed with leukemia, Peyton Sawyer lost her mother to leukemia just a few months ago. As Peyton finds herself in a group with people trying to help, she finds one girl extremely odd, and surprising. Haley James has a passion for life, and Peyton doesn't understand how she can still believe so much about so many things after what's been thrown at her.

Haley will teach Peyton that just because life throws you curve balls, doesn't mean it's a good enough reason to fall down and not get back up.**  
Chapter Rating: **PG13  
**Pairing: **Peyton/Haley (slash - relationship)

* * *

**Symphonic  
Chapter Three: The Tipping Point  
**

Haley drummed into the air as if she had drum sticks in her hand as music pounded through the car. Peyton laughed as she watched Haley in the corner of her eye before shaking her head and stopping at a red light. It had been two weeks since they ate lunch together, and since then they ate lunch everyday and hung out almost everyday. There was something that brought the two closer in such a short time that neither of them really understood but when along with it anyway.

Peyton found herself excited to get up in the morning, which was definitely a new feeling. And at times it scared her, but then she knew it was just the idea of letting someone new into her life. It was just another chance of getting hurt when they left. Peyton had began to go back to the old Peyton Sawyer, the one that had a passion for music (that wasn't so depressing). Although she was starting to mold back into her old form, she still hadn't spoken to her best friend. Well, that was a lie. She had chatted with her a few times, but nothing too serious. Brooke was worried about her, that was clear for her to see, but something about Peyton took her away from needing Brooke to care for her this time around. Something told her that she needed to be able to do this on her own. She needed to prove to herself, and others, that she didn't need someone to lean on to stand on her own two feet.

Then again, was that just a stupid excuse to spend time with Haley? The girl gave her hope. Hope that maybe life did get better if you just believed that it would. Peyton still couldn't get over how much Haley just seemed to enjoy the little things and always focussed on the positive things rather than the negative things in her life.

"So, is it safe to give you these now?" Haley asked her new friend curiously, pulling her hand out of her book bag which had a handful of CDs that she had taken from Peyton a week ago.

_Flashback_

_"So, what's with you and this stuff?" Haley asked the blonde sitting on her bed sketching something on her drawing pad while the other blonde searched through her closet filled with records and CDs. _

_Glancing up, Peyton saw a bunch of her recently listened to music in Haley's hands. "It's music. You know, the stuff you listen to to dull the silence?"_

_"No, I mean, this stuff is so depressing." she whined as she went through the stack of CDs. "It's what makes you want to slit your wrists. Please Peyton, tell me you don't slit your wrists while listening to this music." she pleaded with her new friend._

_Peyton simply laughed it off, although she honestly had thought about it, but soon decided against it. Things had gotten out of hand after her mother died and her father left without notice. The blonde just didn't feel like she belonged anywhere anymore, like if she wasn't good enough to make someone stay why should she be good enough to be missed? Which was another reason as to why she cut off ties from the real world. "No, Hales. I don't slit my wrists. And the music isn't that depressing."_

_"Please, Peyt. I mean, this stuff basically translates to 'Come on, I want to die, Come on. Come on lets go slit our wrists and have a depressing party while getting drunk and OD'ing on sleeping pills." she told the girl. Although Haley was only joking a bit, her voice was filled with concern. It was amazing how little time it took for Haley to become so attached to that one girl. Half the time she didn't even know how to explain it._

_"Haley, come on. Don't you think you're overreacting?" _

_"No. I don't." Haley shot back quickly. "I'm taking these." she decided, going through the collection and shoving most of them into her bag and then slinging it over her shoulder in one swift movement. "You can get them back... later." she decided, getting a sigh from Peyton in response. She knew by now that there would be no arguing with Haley when she had something in mind._

_End of Flashback._

Peyton pretended to be shocked as she kept her eyes on the road after seeing what she was talking about. "I get my depressing music back!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. As long as you don't spiral down hill." she said simply, putting the CDs into the glove compartment of the convertible before leaning back into her seat, changing the radio.

"Hey! Who said you could do that?" Peyton asked her. Haley responded with an innocent look as a new song filled the car and Peyton simply shook it off. "You're just lucky it's a good song." she decided simply turning down a street, heading towards Haley's house. She had promised Haley a ride home from school when news reached that Lucas would be practicing with the Ravens basketball team that day. It shocked the two, Haley especially. Peyton had gotten to know Lucas while hanging out with Haley, and she also at first thought the two had something going on but when asking she got laughed at and then told never to bring up that subject again. A definite no. Although personally, Peyton didn't see what was wrong with it. Lucas seemed like a great guy, and boy did he have the looks.

* * *

After dropping Haley off, Peyton reached her own house fifteen minutes later after taking her time wanting to listen to the rest of the tracks on the CD Haley had chosen. She had to give the girl props for her music taste. Peyton had never thought she'd meet someone with the same taste as her. Nathan called it 'crap', while Brooke preferred Britney Spears. Yes, Britney Spears. _Oops, I did it again. _That singer. The one that had been banned from her home at the age of eight, and her car as soon as Brooke thought it'd be a good idea to take it up to cheerleading classics in Charlotte and listen to her and Christina Aguleria. A definite mistake on the brunette's part. 

Shaking her head at the thought, Peyton chuckled softly before putting the car in park in her driveway. In a matter of seconds she was in her house and up in her bedroom. Checking her email, she noticed there were two new ones she hadn't read. One from her father's work, and one from Brooke. Since when did Brooke email people? She opened Brooke's first.

_P.Sawyer!_

_Where the hell are you? I'm getting worried... more worried than I was before. I miss my bestest friend! Get your ass in gear and stop hanging with geeky Tutor Girl long enough so we can go shopping!_

_Sincerely,_

_B.Davis_

Rolling her eyes at the email, Peyton hit 'delete' as the message disappeared into the virtual trash can. The blonde wasn't in the mood to deal with Brooke's perkiness... and her always wanting to go shopping. Let alone her insults to Haley.

_Dear Miss Peyton Sawyer,_

_This is a co-worker of your father's, and we need your help. There was a large storm where he was working, and it seems he's not responding to his pager. We're suspecting it's just loss of signal thanks to the storm, but to be safe we need your help to try and get a hold of him and make sure that he's okay. We've gotten a hold of two other crew members, and there are still three missing. We do not mean to worry you Peyton, but this is important. As soon as possible, please phone us._

Peyton froze, scrambling around with her hand to find her phone to dial the number mentioned at the bottom of the email. This couldn't be happening. No. She couldn't lose her father too. As she let out a shaky, nervous breath, Peyton finished dialing the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this one's short, but bare with me. Next chapter will be up. Please read and review! All thanks go out to those who have reviewed. The more reviews the faster updates come!_  
_


	4. It's Just Life

**Synopsis:**  
Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible?

Haley James was diagnosed with leukemia, Peyton Sawyer lost her mother to leukemia just a few months ago. As Peyton finds herself in a group with people trying to help, she finds one girl extremely odd, and surprising. Haley James has a passion for life, and Peyton doesn't understand how she can still believe so much about so many things after what's been thrown at her.

Haley will teach Peyton that just because life throws you curve balls, doesn't mean it's a good enough reason to fall down and not get back up.**  
Chapter Rating: **PG13  
**Pairing: **Peyton/Haley (slash - relationship)

* * *

**Symphonic  
Chapter Four: It's Just Life  
**

Peyton hopped in her car, turning the engine on and screeching her way out of the driveway heading towards a certain home. After getting a hold of the man that had sent her the email regarding her father, Peyton was told that they had found a body just off of the shore and she was to drive down to Charlotte to tell them whether it was her father or not. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes tightly as if she were trying to wake herself up from this horrible dream as she stopped at a red light. Her father wouldn't leave her, would he? Especially not at a time like this... right?

Driving up the driveway of a cozy, two story house she hopped out and walked to the front door, knocking on it. It wasn't that late so Peyton hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. She recognized Haley's mother immediately as the door opened. "Peyton!" she greeted the girl with a smile, before noticing Peyton wasn't her usual self. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm, it's nothing." she lied, "I just need to talk to Haley." Mrs. James nodded, not drilling the young woman with questions even though she didn't quite believe her.

"She's up in her room, you can go right on up." she let Peyton in.

"Thanks." Peyton said, forcing a weak smile before running up the stairs towards Haley's bedroom. Finding herself in the doorway, she waited for a few moments before Haley looked up from her book she was reading on her bed, her face turning concerned as soon as she noticed Peyton.

"Peyt, what's wrong?" she asked concerned, closing her book after leaving a bookmark in the place where she had stopped.

"It's my Dad... there was a storm, and... I have to go to Charlotte." she spoke quietly, not wanting to believe that any of this was really happening. Haley got up off of her bed and walked towards Peyton slowly, pulling her friend into a hug. "Will you come with me?" Peyton finished.

"Of course." Haley responded almost immediately.

* * *

It had been three hours, and the two were in Charlotte trying to find their way to the building. "I thought you were supposed to turn on that street." Haley muttered quietly, knowing that Peyton was in no mood to start talking directions. Peyton let out a frustrated groan as she hit the steering wheel with one palm before turning around and going back to where they had once been. 

It only took a few more minutes before they reached the building. Haley quickly unbuckled her seat belt, trying her best to keep up with the petite curly blonde girl who was already up and out of the car by the time Haley even opened the passenger side car door. Banging her knee on the dashboard she scrunched up her face, muttering a soft "Ow," to herself as she tried her best to ignore the sting and jog up to Peyton.

"I just want to get this over with." Peyton told Haley honestly as the two girls entered the air conditioned building. Haley immediately felt a shiver creep up her spine as the breeze made her a little cold, but it wasn't just the cold air, it was the thought of dead bodies being around. She wasn't one to enjoy scary movies, why would she enjoy ever personally encountering a dead body? Ugh. Just the thought made her shudder some more.

Peyton and Haley walked up to the receptionist, introducing themselves before being led to a waiting room where they were told to wait for someone to finish up some paperwork before attending to them. Haley glanced at Peyton cautiously, seeing no emotion written at all on the girl's face. Something Haley didn't always enjoy, she found Peyton hard to read a lot of the time. It took a long time to be let all the way with this girl. "I bet he's on his way home, right now." the blonde told Peyton.

"How do you know?" she said after a few moments of thinking that statement through fully.

"I just do." she decided.

"Miss Sawyer?" a voice interrupted and Peyton stood up. Haley stood up, but wasn't quite sure whether to follow them both into the room. Was she supposed to? Did she even want to? She decided to wait and see what Peyton would do, or say to answer her questions. Haley always got nervous when she didn't know what to do, in fact it was situations like this that she tried her best to avoid. It just felt awkward, and the blonde wasn't a fan of that feeling.

After a few moments, Peyton's fingers grazed Haley's wrist before entangling their hands together and Haley got her answer. After a small breath was released, Haley braced herself (making sure Peyton didn't realize any kind of nerve-wracking feeling she was going through) and let Peyton lead the way, following the man.

* * *

"Ready?" the man asked, grabbing a hold of the hem on the sheet that covered the man's face that was now deceased. Haley scrunched up her nose, trying her best to ignore the awful stench of the place. Don't even get her started on the feeling it gave her. She was just waiting for the man to sit up and scare the living daylights out of her. 

Peyton nodded her head, and Haley snapped back into reality after realizing why she was there. She wasn't there to think about silly things like that. She was there for Peyton. Her friend. Squeezing the soft hand that was in her own, she waited patiently as the sheet was raised.

It took a few moments, that felt like seconds to Haley who had never met Mr. Larry Sawyer. She didn't know what he looked like, but from the pictures she guessed that he wouldn't have changed much from those past years since that picture was taken, but you could never be so sure. Maybe he had his mid-life crisis and changed his appearance. "It's not him." she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Peyton and Haley reached her car outside of the cold building. The building that gave them both the creeps. Lets just say a future in criminology was not in Haley's future. Peyton couldn't help the feeling that overwhelmed her as she grabbed a hold of Haley and embraced her, letting out once more a sigh of relief. "Thanks." she whispered quietly before pulling away. 

"That's what friends are for." Haley responded with a small smile. She was glad that she had been right about Peyton's dad. He wouldn't leave his daughter all alone like that, not permanently anyway. Peyton's curved into a soft smile before the two got into her car.

Relief was one word that could be used for how she felt, but that seemed to be an understatement at a time like this. Finding out your father wasn't dead after all? Now, that deserved a much bigger word... She'd have to search through a thesaurus to figure out what word would work though. Starting up the car, Peyton backed out of the parking lot and kept her eyes on the road, while Haley on the other hand was busying herself with looking through Peyton's CDs that were laying around in the car.

"Uh, Peyton? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have Ricky Martin...?" Haley asked hesitantly, holding the CD case as though it were infected by some contagious disease.

Peyton laughed in response, shaking her head. Guess Brooke forgot to take that CD. "It's Brooke's. I thought I told her to take that stuff out of my car." she shook her head once more as Haley chuckled softly and threw the case back into the glove box where most of Peyton's CDs had been stored.

* * *

Peyton shook her head as she looked through the movies in the James household. Haley had invited the girl over for the night, partly because she felt bad to just leave her alone in a large house after what had just happened. And the other part of her just wanted to have a girls night, something she never expected she'd have... well ever. Unless of course, Lucas decided that he'd rather be a girl than a guy, and something told her that wouldn't be happening now that he landed a spot on the basketball team. Shaking her head at the thought, Haley looked up and waited for Peyton to choose a movie, her patience running out quickly.

"Okay. I say Walk The Line, because Johnny Cash has great songs and the fact that Joaquin Phoenix is playing him is just... well you understand." Peyton decided simply, popping the movie into the DVD player without waiting for Haley's permission. Throwing herself down on the couch, Peyton shoved her feet on Haley's lap with a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to smell those things?" Haley questioned, scrunching up her nose as if the smell was just about to activate her up-chuck reflex.

"Oh, you didn't? I just thought you'd enjoy the smell along with your popcorn." she joked before Haley threw some popcorn at the girl. "Hey!" the curly blonde cried.

Haley shot her a look, as if to say "Ha! Beat that." before getting the remote control and pressing the 'play' button and making herself comfortable after pushing Peyton's feet off of her lap. As her eyes focused on the opening credits of the movie, she saw a flash of popcorn kernels fly past her face and she turned to see Peyton acting as though she had been watching the movie the whole time.

"You're going to pay for that." Haley warned, grabbing a pillow from beside her.

"Oh, I'm so scared Haley!" Peyton teased, "What are you going to do? Suffocate me with a pillow?"

"Maybe." she warned.

"Haley, you're too nice. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Peyton reminded the girl before getting hit in the back of the head by a pillow, her face turning to a shocked expression. Grabbing her own pillow, the two girls soon then erupted in their own match of pillow fighting until death... or until one gave up.

It took half an hour for Haley to fall dramatically to the floor, trying to catch her breath as she threw her last pillow at Peyton and then stayed on the floor, watching Peyton drop to the floor too. The blonde giggled softly, watching Peyton move the couch backwards and her back hit the floor afterwards.

"Ow." Peyton muttered quietly, sitting up and turning her attention to a now laughing Haley. "Can I ask you a question?" her tone serious.

"Shoot." Haley responded once she contained her laughing fit and sat up to look at Peyton, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"How do you do it?" she finally blurted.

"Do what?"

"Be so carefree." Peyton responded. Ever since the girl met Haley she had been wondering that same question. Peyton just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Haley didn't seem to be mad at the world for giving her such a bad set of cards.

Haley knew that Peyton met, and was trying to explain it in the short way. She thought for a few moments before speaking, "I just... live. I know that sounds stupid, but it's what I do. I don't worry about what might happen or what has happened I just live out today like there is no tomorrow. I guess it's what I have to do. If I wasn't like I am, I would have given up already." she told her honestly.

"You make me feel guilty." the blonde broke the few moments of silence as she watched Haley's face shift.

"What?"

"You make me feel guilty." she repeated. "I mean, here you are laughing and acting like nothing has ever hurt you before. And here I am, angry at the world." she forced a laugh, "I just... I feel guilty about being angry when you're not. Especially when I see what you've been through throughout your life."

Haley shook her head, "You always have a choice, Peyton. You always can choose to be angry, or just roll with the punches. And I choose to roll with the punches. The fact is, you can't stay angry your whole life because your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. I mean, you can choose to break things, to brood your whole life but it won't get you what you want. The only way that you can move on is that you put the past behind you and decide that you won't allow that one thing to bring you down. That you'll be a better, and stronger person because of those bad things. That you'll live the fullest life you could ever imagine because you're still alive."

Peyton looked down at her hands, listening to Haley speak about not focusing on the bad made Peyton realize that it was much easier said than done. She had been brooding her whole life at the fact that she never got a chance to truly be friends with her mother, her mother never got to see her grow. And that's when she also realized that her mother wouldn't want to see her this way. Her mom would have never wished sadness upon her. She would want her to live like Haley said. She would want her to be the happiest she could be... Even if that meant being a clown. Which, she would never do because entertaining loud children wasn't something on her wanting to do before she dies list.

"It's just life. And you only get one chance at it." Haley's last thoughts echoed through her head as Peyton's gaze lifted to meet Haley's and a spark ran through her. Haley made her feel that way, that petite blonde girl made her feel like anything was possible. And she certainly had proved it by making Peyton laugh when nobody else could. After cutting so many people out of her life, after pushing her best friend of so many years away, Peyton didn't understand why she had let some random Tutor Girl walk in like it was no big deal. At first, she was just being friendly, and now it was like Peyton couldn't stand the thought of not being around her. Haley had some weird sensational joy following her, and it seemed like nothing could get the girl down. Something Peyton wanted to be a part of.

She didn't know what brought it on, and she didn't know why but it was only seconds before their lips were brought together like they were opposites being attracted by a magnet. Peyton wasn't a lesbian... was she? Haley wasn't gay... right?

This whole friendship just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review! I love reading all the reviews and what you guys think - along with your predictions! Reviews make me update faster too. Heh. ;) 


	5. For Every Action

**Synopsis:**  
Two girls meet at an anonymous counselling centre group. What happens when anonymous turns into best friends, and soon they become closer than they ever thought possible?

Haley James was diagnosed with leukemia, Peyton Sawyer lost her mother to leukemia just a few months ago. As Peyton finds herself in a group with people trying to help, she finds one girl extremely odd, and surprising. Haley James has a passion for life, and Peyton doesn't understand how she can still believe so much about so many things after what's been thrown at her.

Haley will teach Peyton that just because life throws you curve balls, doesn't mean it's a good enough reason to fall down and not get back up.**  
Chapter Rating: **PG13  
**Pairing: **Peyton/Haley (slash - relationship)

* * *

**Symphonic  
Chapter Five: For Every Action**

The kiss lasted exactly ten seconds, which was long enough for both Haley and Peyton to close their eyes and enjoy whatever was happening between them before the two girls actually wrapped their heads around what was happening. "Haley-Bop," her mother called from the kitchen, and the two quickly parted. "Is Peyton staying for dinner?"

"Uhm," Haley started, her voice shaky as she glanced to Peyton, before looking down quickly at her hands that were now awkwardly intertwining together. "No, she's just about to leave, actually." the blonde lied. Peyton simply nodded, not looking her friend in the eye before standing up and making her way to the front door.

"Uhm. Thanks." Peyton added, before slipping out of the house.

Haley stood there for a few moments, shocked as her fingers made their way to her lips, grazing softly against them as she stared off into space, her eyes glued on the now closed door. What had just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen. Haley wasn't gay... was she? No, she couldn't be...

* * *

It had been a week. Exactly a week. Seven days of not speaking to each other. And lets not forget missing each other. Haley James had spent her time at the tutoring center, doing her homework, and going to a Doctor's appointment that week, trying to keep her mind off of Peyton and that one kiss. The only day that she allowed her thoughts to reach that peak, was Wednesday. That day when she saw the curly blonde and couldn't look away and act like nothing had happened. There was no avoiding it. And there certainly was no avoiding how she felt about it.

Peyton Sawyer, on the other hand had locked herself in her room and sketching drawings, much like she had been like after her mother died, before she met Haley James. She went to school, and went home. It was as simple as that. Sending fake emails about how much better she was doing to her father, and drawing the 'scary' drawings as Brooke Davis called them.

A sigh fell from the curly blonde's lips as she collided with another person in the hallway of Tree Hill High School. Hearing the girl's voice, apologizing consistently, she knew exactly who it was. And another sigh fell. "It's okay." she responded, finally stopping Haley from her 'sorry's'.

"I should watch where I'm going." Haley added shortly after, not wanting to endure an awkward silence as she bent down to pick up her books.

Peyton had beaten her to it, handing her friend her books, she took a good look at Haley. Something was different. Something had altered, and Peyton just couldn't put her finger on it. There were bags underneath Haley's eyes that were very noticeable the more Peyton continued to stare at her face. "Are you feeling okay?" she questioned her, noticing how pale the girl was too.

"I'm fine." Haley answered, a little too quickly. "I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. With everything going on. Mid-terms." she added, this time her voice slowed down to its normal pace. Peyton simply nodded her head, still not quite buying it, but letting it go anyway.

"How are you?" the blonde asked, ending the few seconds of silence.

"I'm fine..." Peyton lied, "Okay, I guess." she started again, before looking into Haley's questioning gaze and giving in. "Not so good." she told the truth. Haley had somehow gotten the amazing ability of reading her like a book, and it was times like these that she hated it.

"Honestly, I've missed hanging with you." Peyton spoke hesitantly, not knowing how her confession would go with Haley. Truth was, she had enjoyed that kiss, which scared her to say the least. Peyton Sawyer was no lesbian... she couldn't be... it was just getting swept up in the moment. But, why did she flash back to that kiss everytime she closed her eyes?

"Me too." Haley responded, a sigh falling from her lips, mirroring Peyton's from before. The two girls chuckled softly, but the tone was still a little hesitant.

"I don't know about you, but I could certainly use a milkshake." Haley suggested.

* * *

Haley smiled towards the waitress, grabbing her milkshake before heading towards Peyton who was waiting for her near the condiments station where she had gone to grab her straw. The blonde was about to grab her straw, before Peyton gave her one that she had grabbed for her. "Thank you." Haley said, Peyton nodding her head in response.

The girls found a booth near the far corner of the restaurant, and sat down on opposite sides, sliding into their seats. Haley immediately drank her milkshake, as if it was some reason why she shouldn't have to talk, and Peyton glanced out the window at the sunshine.

"It's a beautiful day." Haley finally spoke, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow sitting on the surface of the table. Peyton nodded her head, still staring out the window, not daring to look at Haley.

"You know, we can just pretend it never happened." she finally gave in. Haley was sick of this hesitant, awkward scene that she was involved in. She hated putting herself in those kinds of situations... where she felt uncomfortable. Peyton was her friend, and if that's how it was, that's how it would be.

Peyton closed her eyes for a few moments, letting those words sink in. So it hadn't just been a dream... a nightmare. Whichever it was. She hadn't just imagined it happening? Life would be so much easier if she had. Although, these feelings that were bubbling inside wouldn't, but the fact that that kiss had never happened would. It would help Peyton realize that she was crazy. "I just..." she started, stopping herself before continuing. "... Yeah, that's a good idea." she agreed.

Haley nodded her head, taking another sip of her milkshake. Hiding her disappointment she put the cup down, "Good. Then we can just act like it never happened and continue on from where we left off." she decided, going along with it.

"What if I can't?" the curly blonde questioned, quietly.

"What?"

"What if I can't?" Peyton repeated, a little louder, but she made sure those in the restaurant couldn't hear her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review! I love reading all the reviews and what you guys think - along with your predictions! Reviews make me update faster too. Heh. ;) I know this was short, but I wanted to make sure you guys got an update today.  



End file.
